Serenity
by Inc0mplete
Summary: Serena returns to the Crown after eight months with Seiya. Darien isn't too pleased and he wants to show her exactly that. {Short multific set during the Break Up Arc.}
1. Chapter 1

The closer to the Crown that Serena got, the more anxious she felt. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears and she tightened her hand on the strap of her bag. She didn't even realize she was there until she stood staring at the bright golden crown on the arcade's sign. The double doors slide open and she could feel the cool air conditioning blasting against her heated skin. Was it even worth it to come back here? It has been almost eight months already. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Serena? Let's go. You promised you would show me your highest score on Sailor V," an amused voice said next to her. Serena felt some of her anxiety go and she looked at the dark haired man with a grateful smile. She knew that Seiya sensed her discomfort and she was grateful that instead of bringing it up, he eased some of her tension.

Shooting him her signature thousand watt smile, she adjusted the strap of her bag and strolled into the Crown with him in tow.

The first thing she registered were the bright lights and the laughter of students all around her. A quick glance around the arcade showed that it was still the same as it was eight months ago. That brought back feelings of nostalgia and she made the familiar trek to the bar. She paused slightly when she reached the bar.

There, as dutifully as ever, was Andrew in his uniform, cleaning the glasses. He was whistling a tune as he wiped the glasses down with a white cloth. He hadn't noticed her yet, so Serena silently dropped her bag onto the ground and slid onto one of the bar stools. She felt Seiya seated next to her and she found some strength to calm down her erratic heart beats.

"Hey what can I - Serena!" Andrew exclaimed, shocked at seeing the blonde girl.

Serena gave him small smile and waved at Andrew. "Hey Andrew."

Andrew immediately set down the glass he was cleaning and rushed over to where she sat, gripping the counter of the bar.

"Serena! It's so good to see you again!" He said, a large grin on his face.

Serena let out an almost breathless laughter and she forgot why she was so nervous before. She leaned over and gave Andrew a quick peck on the cheek, a smile on her own face. She hadn't been here for almost eight months and she was afraid that Andrew wouldn't want to see her again, especially since she disappeared without saying a word of goodbye to him. But she forgot, this was Andrew. The older brother she's never had. He would always welcome her.

Andrew's eyes shifted to the dark haired man seated next to Serena and raised a brow. "And this is?"

Seiya let out a friendly smile and extended his hand to Andrew.

"Name's Seiya. I'm Serena's," he paused and then caught Serena's gaze before continuing, "close friend."

"I'm Andrew, Serena's unofficial older brother," Andrew introduced, grasping Seiya's hand.

Serena secretly let out a sigh of relief, not knowing what she would do if the two men did not like each other.

"Andrew, two chocolate milkshakes please," Serena ordered happily, swinging her legs idly. He laughed and shook his head. Somethings never change.

Seiya rested his head on his hand, tilting his head slightly to gaze at the blonde. He was glad her earlier anxiousness was gone. He knew how difficult it was for her to come back here again and the girls didn't exactly approve of it, but she insisted that she wanted to make amends with Andrew and seek closure. He frowned slightly and prayed that he wouldn't show up today. Seiya had been with Serena for the past eight months and he saw her heartbroken, torn, and defeated. But, he also saw her determined to change her life. He didn't want all of her efforts to go down the drain.

"Seiya! Were you even listening?" Serena demanded, a pout on her lips. Seiya chuckled and reached over to flick her forehead, smiling at her indignant "ouch!" Serena of course, did not take this passively and she too reached over to poke his cheek.

Andrew watched this exchanged curiously and with rapt attention. He hadn't seen Serena for the last eight months and he knew exactly why she hadn't shown up. He still couldn't believe what Darien had done to her. His little sister! He knew how much Serena loved his best friend and he was furious with Darien when he told him that he dumped Serena. Darien claimed that it was because she was too immature, too childish for him, and he had quickly lost feelings. But Andrew knew that was a lie. For the past eight months, Darien had been miserable, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

While he pitied his best friend, his heart went out even more to Serena, who had loved that fool to the moon and back. He couldn't imagine the pain she went through and he was happy that she found some joy in her life now, even though that said joy was a little too close to her for his personal comfort.

"Two chocolate milkshakes and extra whipped cream," Andrew presented, winking at Serena who excitedly took hers.

She brought the drink to her mouth and moaned at the sweet chocolate that spread across her taste buds. She sighed contentedly, sipping her drink like an excited child. She glanced at Seiya to see him roll his eyes and she playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're so going to get a brain freeze," he said in amusement, sipping his drink at a considerably slower pace than the blonde.

The two sat at the bar laughing and talking, bringing a bittersweet smile to Andrew's face. Nonetheless, he would jump into their conversation and the three friends soon lost track of time as they joked around with each other. It wasn't until Seiya finally finished his drink that him and Serena got up from their stools.

"Andrew, can you watch my bag? I'll be back really quickly," Serena pleaded, fluttering her lashes at the older man who waved the two of them off. Serena thanked him and then turned to Seiya, grabbing his hand and dragged him towards the games. She spotted her favorite game and a smirk came to her lips. The two of them stopped in front of the Sailor V game and Serena let go of Seiya's hand.

"Nobody's ever beaten my score before," she declared proudly, her blue eyes challenging Seiya. He raised a brow at her and then rolled up the cuffs of his shirt dramatically.

"Well then Princess, you can witness firsthand how you drop from first to second place," he said cockily, sliding in the seat in front of the game. He rolled his shoulders and made a show of stretching out his hands. Serena snorted and nudged him, urging him to start the game. She was confident that he wouldn't do well. For the time she's known Seiya, she's never seen him pick up a game. Not to mention, her score was thousands above the rest of the players on the leader board, leaving her quite confident. She leaned in close, keeping an intense gaze on the game. Seiya briefly glanced up at the blonde and chose not to say anything about how close their faces w. Soon the peacefulness, if there was any to begin with, was broken by Serena's urging and Seiya's retorts as he worked hard to keep pace with the game. They were so enthralled with the game and each other that they hadn't noticed the doors of the arcade open.

Darien shook his head, annoyed with both himself and the situation. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten his textbook here. It was a Thursday and he didn't normally come to the arcade on Thursdays because he had afternoon classes. Unluckily for him, he forgot his textbook yesterday and had to come to pick it up. Hopefully he would still make it to class on time, seeing as his professor was already unhappy with him and his recent behavior.

He strolled into the arcade, rushing towards the bar where his best friend was cleaning the dirty glasses.

"Andrew," Darien called out. The blonde man almost jumped at the sound of his friend's voice, surprise coming over his features at seeing Darien. Today was just full of surprises wasn't it? First Serena comes back and then Darien, who never comes on Thursdays, shows up. Andrew's eyes flickered over the games and he could see a bright golden head leaned into the screen.

"Did you see my textbook? I left it here yesterday by accident," Darien informed, doing a quick glance around the bar area to see if he could spot the book by any chance. Hopefully no one picked it up. His eyes landed on a bright pink and white bag that sat alone on the bar he usually sat at. Reaching over, he picked it up and looked at it curiously.

"I think someone forgot their bag here," he commented.

"I'm just watching it for Sere-," before Andrew finished, he cut himself off, realizing that he had accidentally let Serena's name slip out of his mouth. He prayed that Darien wouldn't notice, but his prayers weren't answered when he saw Darien's eyes go wide.

"What did you say? Serena? She's here?" He demanded, his grip around the bag tightening.

Andrew exhaled and pointed towards the Sailor V game where Serena was leaning in suspiciously close to the dark haired man next to her. She was laughing and teasing the man who looked both annoyed and determined. Darien's eyes followed Andrew's finger. He felt short of breath all of a sudden. While he still saw Serena, it was strictly as Tuxedo Mask and her as Sailor Moon. He had never seen her outside of a battle, not even in the mornings when she would run late to school. In fact, she had almost completely disappeared from his life. He thought that he had gotten over her because of that. The nightmares no longer plagued him and he would keep himself busy with school and girls. Girls who were nothing like her. They were sophisticated, bodacious, and they didn't trip over their own feet every five seconds. But, he realized as he took in Serena in all her glory, that he hadn't gotten over her.

She looked different now. She was no longer sporting her usual odangos and she wore her hair down. It made her look more mature, more like a woman. The last time he had seen her was when he broke up with her and her eyes were so full of sorrow and pain that he almost, almost lost his will to leave her. But now, her eyes were the bright blue eyes that he had fallen for. His gaze shifted slightly to the dark haired man next to her and his eyes narrowed, a sudden jolt of jealousy coursed through his body.

So she had moved on? Is that why she was so happy now? Is that why she was currently laughing and teasing him? Is that why she hadn't shown up in eight months? Because she was too busy cuddling with her new man?

He watched as she grinned in triumph, pointing a finger at the man who was seated in front of the machine (what man still plays those childish games? She really moved on to a child? ). She was smiling that annoying victorious grin whenever she proved someone wrong, but no one could stay annoyed at her for long because she was just so damn lovable, even when she was rubbing something in your face. Darien's scowl deepened when he saw the man get up and pinch her cheek, causing the woman to blush and retaliate by attacking his sides.

His hands tightened into fists the longer he watched and he couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy eat at him. Logically, he knew that he had no right to be angry at her. Not when he left her broken and crying. But, damn it, she was his!

Serena still hadn't noticed him yet and she broke away from the man next to her. She was heading towards the bathroom in the back of the arcade. It was as if his body was on autopilot because the next thing he knew, he had dropped Serena's bag and he was walking towards the bathroom.

"Darien," Andrew cautioned, eyebrows knit in worry. He had seen Darien tense and frost glaze over his dark blue eyes as he watched Serena and Seiya play Sailor V. He had also seen Serena excuse herself to use the bathroom and his best friend currently try to follow her. Darien either did not hear him or chose to ignore him because he didn't even spare Andrew a glance. The blonde hesitated, not knowing if he should grab his best friend and stop him. Serena had just come back, but Andrew wanted the two of them to have some alone time to talk it out. Perhaps Darien would come to his senses and fix the problem that he caused. He exhaled and stayed rooted in his spot, hoping that he was making the right decision.

In the bathroom, Serena gripped the edge of the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She had been here for almost two hours already and while she was happy that she was on good terms with Andrew, in the back of her mind, she knew she was feeling disappointment. It was laughable. She spent almost a year away. Away from his cobalt eyes, his stupid smile, and his ugly green jacket, yet she still couldn't help but still look forward to seeing him. She hung her head, sighing sadly.

Get a hold of yourself Serena. He broke up with you, he's not worth it, she mentally scolded herself. But who was she kidding? He was Prince Endymion, her past was supposed to reign by her side as her king. How was he not worth it?

She exhaled again and looked up to see that her eyes were slightly red. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water, feeling slightly better. She didn't want to worry Seiya, not after they've had so much fun together. Thinking about Seiya, she smiled. He's been there for her ever since Darien left. Him and her girls. She was grateful that he never asked for more than her friendship. Sometimes she could see the conflict in his eyes, but he always pushed that to the side to focus on her. While at times she would entertain the idea of being with him, it never came to fruit. They were happy with the way they were. She'd much rather have him in her life as a friend than taste a couple months of love and never speak again.

She turned off the water and patted her face dry before she turned for the door. Humming a soft tune to herself, she opened the door and walked out, turning to head back to the arcade. She immediately walked into a hard chest and she muttered a quick apology before step siding to continue her way back.

"Still knocking into people?"

She froze. What was he doing here?

"What, you're not going to say hi?"

Serena, against her judgement, turned around. There he stood, Darien Shields, in all his glory. He hadn't changed much, Serena noted, and he was still wearing that god awful green jacket. She didn't know what to say, or if she should even say anything. She couldn't fathom why he was talking to her now. Her girls told her that they've seen him around with other girls. Plenty of other girls. He couldn't possibly have missed her with how busy he's been.

Darien took a step towards her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. In her shock, she didn't react fast enough before he bent down and kissed her. This wasn't like the soft, languid kisses they used to share when they were together. This was full of passion and unspoken emotions. Darien snaked an arm around her waist and held her tightly. He nibbled at her lower lip, making her moan and he slipped his tongue inside her warm cavern. He groaned in appreciation as her tongue met his, the two of them fighting for control. His other hand went up to her hair and he grabbed a fistful, tugging slightly at the blonde locks.

They finally broke apart for air. Serena's face was flushed and she was panting for breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up at Darien with both confusion and a glimmer of hope. What did that kiss mean? Did he want her back?

Darien leaned down again, but he didn't kiss her. She felt his hot breath against her ear and she shivered, a jolt of arousal travelling down between her legs. He licked the shell of her ear, making her let out a soft moan.

"You still want me, Odango Atama," he whispered smugly in her ear.

At the sound of his nickname for her, Serena tensed.

 _"You're a child, Serena. Did you think I was serious about you?"_

A child. That's what she was to him. She felt tears swell up in her eyes and she put her hands on his chest before forcefully shoving him away. Darien wasn't expecting her to push him away and he stumbled a bit.

"What's wrong? Can't wait to get back to your boy toy?" He laughed, but there was anger behind his words, as if he couldn't believe that she was seeing someone new. Serena grew angry at his words. Did Darien think that she was like him? And even if she moved on to someone else, what right did he have to be angry? He broke up with her! Not to mention his blatant disrespect for Seiya who was constantly there for her.

"Seiya isn't my boy toy," she snapped.

Darien took a step forward and grabbed her wrist again, jealousy coursing through his head. Now she was defending that boy?

"Let me go Darien!" Serena said hotly, struggling to free her wrist from his grip.

"Who is he then? Your boyfriend? How would he feel if he found out that you were back here making out with your ex-boyfriend," he sneered, rationality thrown out the window. All he could feel was red hot anger. She enjoyed that kiss, he knew that. She had kissed him back with as much passion as he had kissed her with. Yet she was still trying to go back to that boy? He didn't leave her because he wanted to. He left her for her own good! For her future!

"You have no right to be angry with me! You're the one who left me Darien! Not the other way around! So you don't have any right to be angry with me. Not when you're the one who left me broken," Serena yelled, giving up on struggling out of his grasp. Instead she hit his chest, anger rising in her own.

"You can't replace me Serena. When you go back and kiss him, remember this moment. How you still want me," Darien said lowly, his grip on her wrist tightening. Serena winced and she was sure that she would be seeing a five finger bruise there by morning. Darien turned and pinned her to the wall, almost knocking the wind out of her. Before she could protest, his lips were on hers again. But this time, instead of kissing him back, she struggled to get away, the anger and hurt from before not receding. Despite her heart's protest, she pushed in vain against him, trying to get him off of her. She felt the tears coming back and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see him look at her like this. Weak. Helpless. Not again.

"Serena? Serena!"

Suddenly, Darien was pushed off of her and she was pushed to stand behind Seiya. She gripped the back of his shirt like a lifeline and cried into his back, staining his clothes with her tears. Seiya felt her tears seeping into his shirt and her body shaking uncontrollably. She was crying. He looked up to see Darien glaring daggers at him and he felt anger.

"Leave her alone," he growled, brows furrowing in displeasure.

Darien felt himself bristle at the other man's warning, but then his gaze went to Serena who was hiding herself behind Seiya. She was trembling and the sobs coming from her was unmistakable. All of a sudden he felt guilt. He had almost hurt her. Physically. He felt disgusted. How could he do that to her?

"Serena," he said softly, taking a small step forward, only to pause when he saw Seiya push Serena further behind him.

"Let me talk to her," he said, taking another step towards Serena.

Seiya scoffed when he felt Serena tighten her grip on his shirt. She stopped crying but she didn't stop trembling.

"I think we're done here. Stay away from her," Seiya spat. He turned slowly and loosened Serena's grasp on him. Seiya shot Darien one more look before leading Serena out of the hallway. The entire time, she didn't even look back at him, afraid that she would burst into tears again if she did.

"Serena," Darien called out.

Serena paused and Seiya looked down at her, concerned.

"Serena?" He asked softly, his hand on the small of her back. She shook her head and smiled up slightly at him, but her eyes were still red from crying and he knew that she was trying hard to stay strong. He felt his anger come back full force but he took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to plummet Darien, no matter how much he wanted to.

Darien watched as Seiya led Serena away.

"Fuck," he swore, running his hand through his dark hair. He needed to see her, to explain to her what happened and apologize. For everything. He was going to get her back, no matter how long it took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two figures could be seen dashing across the rooftops of Tokyo quickly. Their movements were hurried and they moved as fast as their legs would allow.

"We better get there soon," Sailor Mars yelled.

"Don't worry Raye, Lita and Mina are already there with Serena. They'll be able to stall the droids," Amy called back, glancing up every now and then from her small device.

Raye scowled, "That's what I'm afraid of. If we don't get rid of these droids in time, Tuxedo Mask is going to make his grand entrance again."

Amy's running didn't pause, but she felt like smacking herself. How could she have forgotten? Darien was Tuxedo Mask and he always showed up whenever there was a difficult battle. Serena had told the girls, well Seiya had told them, what happened at the Crown and they were all furious. Breaking up with Serena was harsh, but trying to take advantage of her? That was a new low. It took all the girls to hold Lita back from marching to his apartment and beating him into a pulp.

The two Sailor Scouts soon arrived at their destination and their eyes were immediately drawn to the other three Scouts fighting against a group of droids.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" A bolt of bright, green lightning came crashing into the group of droids, sending smoke and debris flying about.

Without hesitation, Raye and Amy jumped from the rooftop they were perched on and attacked simultaneously.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

"Mars Snake Fire!"

"Took you two long enough," Venus yelled from her position by Sailor Moon. Raye ignored Mina and assessed the droids in front of them. While they weren't particularly strong, they were annoying to deal with in large droves. Luckily for them, there was only a small group of droids this time.

"Scouts, attack all at once and then I'll follow up," Serena commanded, shifting her position just a bit in preparation to go in. The Sailor Scouts nodded in understanding and went all out, their attacks so powerful that it generated winds powerful enough to knock someone back a couple of feet.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted, tossing her tiara powerfully into the group of droids. The other Scouts jumped back in time to shield themselves from the debris and grinned at each other in victory when they saw that all the droids had been defeated.

Serena jogged over to them and smiled victoriously. "Good job guys! We defeated them in record time."

"Impressive Serena, all that training has definitely paid off," Lita praised, proud that Serena had grown exponentially stronger. Serena blushed and waved it off, but she was happy that her friends noticed. She had began to train with Lita on the weekends after her break up with Darien. At first it was to prove to him that she wasn't weak and helpless, but then over time she began to really enjoy the training. Of course, it was inevitable that there would be evil forces she wouldn't be able to deal with herself, but she had begun to see a less frequent presence of Tuxedo Mask. After the incident two weeks ago at the Crown, she was more than relieved that she got stronger. She just couldn't fathom why Darien would act the way he did and she definitely couldn't stand to see him again.

"Ugh, I have a math test tomorrow in the morning," Mina moaned unhappily. The Dark Moon Clan really knew how to mess with a girl's schedule. If she failed that test tomorrow morning, she would be the first one to march to the Dark Moon and show them her fury!

"We should get going then, it's pretty late," Amy reasoned. The Scouts agreed and just before any of them could take a step, a red rose embedded itself into the ground before them. The girls tensed and automatically shifted to guard Serena who suddenly felt short of breath. Her gaze travelled upwards to see Tuxedo Mask standing on top of a lamppost, looking down at the Scouts with an unreadable expression.

There was a tense silence that hung in the air until Tuxedo Mask jumped down and landed gracefully in front of the Scouts.

"We've already defeated the droids. Your help is not needed," Amy said calmly. Her tone was neither provoking nor inviting.

"Impressive. I must point out that I've noticed that I haven't been able to help in the past two weeks," Tuxedo Mask stated, raising a brow.

Mina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't over think things Cape Boy, we've gotten stronger and we don't need your help every battle. Besides, there has only been three attacks within the past two weeks," Mina retorted, moving closer to Serena. This action did not go unnoticed by Darien.

Instead of responding to Sailor Venus, Darien looked at Serena who was looking everywhere except at him. He didn't pretend to not notice how the girls all took a protective stance in front of the blonde and it made him glad that she had such amazing friends, but right now he just wanted to talk to her. He needed to explain things to her and apologize.

"Serena, I want to talk to you," he said straightforwardly.

"Talk to her? After you almost assaulted her?" Lita asked angrily, her hands balled into fists. She was aching to zap him where he stood with one of her lightning bolts.

"I didn't mean to," Darien tried to defend.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to push her against a wall and take advantage of her?" Lita mocked.

Darien scowled. "Did Serena tell you that?"

"Seiya did. But that doesn't matter. Do us all a favor and keep away from Serena. You've done enough harm as is," Lita said, glaring at the man who still didn't get the message. Seriously, he breaks Serena's heart and then almost physically assaults her. What did he expect? That she would run back into his arms? Even if she wanted to, Lita and the girls sure as hell wouldn't approve.

Darien sighed. "Look, I know all of you hate me and I understand why. But please, just let me talk to her for a couple minutes. I won't try anything funny, I promise."

Before the girls could refuse again, Serena stepped forward in front of them.

"It's alright girls. I'll hear him out," she said softly, smiling at her friends. She appreciated their protection, but she needed to hear what he had to say or else she would never be able to get over it.

The girls all hesitated, but then reluctantly decided to respect Serena's wishes.

"Alright, we'll give you two some time to talk but we're going to be close by. If we see anything wrong, we'll come," Raye said firmly, leaving no more room for discussion. Serena nodded and watched as the girls jump up and land on a rooftop nearby. She steeled her nerves and turned back to Darien.

Darien was about to take a step forward, but Serena shook her head.

"Stay where you are. Make this quick," she muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Serena, I have a million things I want to, no, I _need_ to say to you. I want to apologize. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for saying that I didn't care about you. I'm sorry for saying that I didn't love you because I do Serena! Even after eight months without you, even after I tried getting you out of my head. God, when I saw you at the Crown again, I knew that my efforts were wasted," Darien rambled, running his hand through his hair.

"Stop Darien. You can't just leave me and expect me to come running back to you after an apology. What would that make me look like?" Serena choked, tears swelling up in her eyes. It wasn't fair! He broke her heart not once, but twice and he thinks he can just waltz back into her life and tell her he loves her? Did he know how many times after he left when she would fantasize about him returning and telling her he loved her? Did he know how broken and disgusted she felt after he basically took advantage of her at the Crown?

"Serena, please. I had a reason why I left you. It's not like I wanted to."

"You told me why. You told me I was too immature, too childish, not sophisticated enough for you. What more reason is there," she questioned bitterly, turning her head to look at him. Darien visibly flinched at her tone and he shook his head.

"No, that was just an excuse. I broke up with you because I kept having these nightmares. It was the same one, every night. And every night on our wedding day, destruction would reign down on Earth and damn it Serena, every night I had to see you get hurt while I stood there, _powerless_ to do anything."

Serena shook her head, her pigtails flying with the motion. She desperately wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that he loved her and that he didn't mean to hurt her. But how could she believe something as ridiculous as that? The Darien she knew was logical and sensible. How did he expect her to believe that he tossed her aside because of a couple of dreams?

"Serena, I'm not lying to you, I swear it," he promised, taking a step forward despite her earlier demand.

"You think I would believe that Darien? I know I'm not as smart as you are, but I'm not stupid! You broke up with me over a few silly dreams? Do you know how that sounds?" Serena snapped, rage building up inside of her. She was tired of being treated like a child and like she was dumb.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I'm not lying!" Darien insisted.

"Fine," Serena agreed.

"Let's say that really was the reason why you left me. Why didn't you talk to me about it? Did the thought never cross your mind that this is _our_ relationship? How are you supposed to rule alongside me in the future when you can't even tell me about the nightmares that you're having? I'm Sailor Moon, Darien! I can take care of myself. I'm not so weak that you can't even confront me about our future," she huffed, eyes narrowed and hands clenching the materials of her skirt.

Darien sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Also," Serena continued, "What you did at the Crown. Did you think I would just forget that? That wasn't just a mistake Darien! You hurt me! What would have happened if Seiya hadn't come looking for me?"

Darien's head snapped up to look at her. She unconsciously swallowed, seeing the familiar spark in his eyes that signaled his anger.

"Don't mention him," he said lowly, hating the way she said that man's name with such familiarity.

"Seiya? Don't be angry that we're close. You're the one who tossed me aside like a used rag," Serena scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It was for your future!"

"And was your little episode at the Crown also for the greater good of my future?"

"I-" Darien stopped and then took a deep breath. The atmosphere between the two was tense and heated. He eyed her for a moment before strolling up to her. He ignored her wary gaze and he was well aware of the girls tensing atop the rooftop they were on. He stopped a few inches from Serena and noted to himself that she didn't move away from him.

"Serena, I'm sorry for the way I acted at the Crown. When I saw you with him, I couldn't help but feel jealous. When you defended him, I just became so angry. I know it doesn't excuse what I did, but I need you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you. And it will never _be_ my intention to hurt you."

He pulled a blood red rose from inside his jacket and presented it to her.

"I love you Serena," he declared softly.

The blonde stared at both the man and the rose, conflicted. She had a tugging feeling in her gut that he was telling the truth about his nightmares and why he chose to leave her. And in a more twisted way, she was secretly happy that he had become jealous. Her heart still belonged to him, that much she was certain of. He had also hurt her like no one else had before. She spent months picking up the broken pieces of her heart that he shattered. She spent months crying and wondering why she wasn't good enough. She spent months changing herself and tried so hard to put back together her self esteem. All the while he was living carefree, a new girl in his arms every month. He had hurt her, broken her and shattered the trust between them. How could she forgive him? _Could_ she forgive him?

She had more self respect than that. She had more dignity than to forgive him so easily. But she wanted to. She had been waiting for months to hear those words come out of his mouth, only to feel such a conflict and uncertainty when he finally said them. She desperately wanted them to be able to go back to their carefree ways marked with childish banter and unfailing love. Serena would be a fool though, if she thought that they really could return to the way things were. And she was no fool. Not anymore.

Finally, she took a shaky breath and stepped backwards, looking away from Darien.

"Serena..."

"Darien, I have to go," she said, tears threatening to spill. If he really loved her, he would show it. Serena refused to be moved by words, not when his actions both recently and in the past showed otherwise.

"I will prove it to you Serena."

That was a promise.

She didn't respond, but turned around and started to walk away. She could sense her friends on top of a near building, ready to welcome her.

"Serena," Darien called out.

The blonde stopped but didn't turn her head to look back at him.

"Come back to the Crown. Andrew misses you and after he found out what happened, he was furious. Don't worry, I'm not trying to trick you or anything, but I do mean it Serena. He wants to spend some time with you again."

Serena smiled slightly and resumed her steps.

"Good night Darien," she called back softly.

She broke out into a run and launched herself up, landing gracefully on the rooftop that the other Scouts were perched on. They all looked at her concerned, but she shook her head, shooting them a bright smile.

"Alright, you're going to have to tell us tomorrow what happened. Now let's go home, I still have a test tomorrow!" Mina exclaimed, causing the group to laugh. Five silhouettes disappeared into the night under a sky full of bright stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**an:** IM A BAD PERSON. literally been a year since ive updated yall ;( 2019 was highkey rough and im so glad its behind me now. heres a longer chapter to make up for the fact that its bee since ive updated 3

* * *

"- and he didn't even apologize! Can you believe it? I'm just going to live single with Artemis," Mina declared loudly, brows furrowed in annoyance and frustration. The girls tried to hide their smiles, but it was impossible. Mina always complained about Ace, but they all knew that no matter how many times she was done with him, the couple always ended up just fine.

Raye rolled her eyes and sipped on her milkshake.

"Oh drop it Mina. You know he cares about you. He's probably going to show up with a bouquet of lilacs tomorrow to apologize," Raye snickered, eliciting giggles from the other girls who looked at the blonde knowingly. Mina opened her mouth to complain, but she couldn't because she knew Raye was right. Instead she stuck her tongue out at the dark haired beauty and begrudgingly sipped on her own drink.

They were sitting at the Crown, taking a relaxing break after their classes were done. After Serena had told them what happened between her and Darien, the girls debated between themselves before Serena firmly said that she was done with running away. Lita and Mina weren't too happy with the thought of her being around Darien at the Crown, but seeing the resolute expression that Serena had made them finally cave in. That was half a month ago and nothing serious happened in the Crown for Serena to stay away so gradually, the girls all relaxed and it was as if nothing ever happened.

Serena's phone sounded and she drew her eyes away from the group.

 _3:43 PM [_ _Seiya_ _] : hey, are you busy? just got out of class_

 _3:44 PM [Serena] : nope. with the girls right now at the Crown. stop by if you want, Andrew's still serving chocolate milkshakes :)_

 _3:46 PM [_ _Seiya_ _] : yum. on my way._

"Who are you texting? Your boyfriend?" Mina teased, noticing the smile on Serena's face. Quickly, Serena turned her phone over, a light pink blush on her cheeks. While Mina was mostly teasing, her and the other girls were looking at Serena with curiosity on their faces. The dark haired man had been with their leader ever since he had transferred to Juban High School. When Serena and Darien broke up, it was Seiya who went the extra mile to take care of her. He took her out when Raye and Mina couldn't get her out of bed; he learned her favorite foods and went to Lita to learn how to cook; he helped her catch up on all her missing assignments and tutored her in the subjects she was struggling with. He never once asked anything of Serena, not a date nor why she seemed to disappear at random times with no warning. To the girls, he was someone who they were extremely grateful for and perhaps wouldn't mind if Serena fell in love with.

"Guys, stop it. Seiya and I aren't like that. We're just friends," Serena protested, embarrassed to be put on the spot. Mina pouted, disappointed with her best friend's answer.

"Why not? He's been so supportive and kind to you these past couple months. Not to mention he's tall and dreamy," Mina sighed, hearts in her eyes as she stirred her drink with her straw absentmindedly.

"If Ace heard you say that, he would be crushed," Raye said dryly, shaking her head at her friend's romantic fantasies. The raven haired girl then turned to her best friend with a questioning look on her face. "But, Mina is right. Seiya has always been there for you and we can all see the look he gives you when he thinks you're not looking. That boy is smitten for you I say," Raye declared, smiling slyly at the reddening cheeks of their leader.

"And that boy can cook! His cooking can almost rival my own, and you love my food Serena! If you got together with him, you'd never have to worry about going hungry," Lita added.

"Not to mention Seiya is very intelligent. He is very knowledgeable about many subjects and has improved your grades in school," Amy said thoughtfully, nodding as if in agreement with herself.

With all the girls' opinions laid out before her, Serena knew that if she didn't explain herself, she would never hear the end of it from her Senshi. She sighed and was about to open her mouth and explain when loud shrieking caught the attention of everyone at the Crown. The girls immediately tensed, thinking it may be an attack sent by the Dark Moon. But, a look over to the entrance showed that a ticked off Darien had just entered through followed closely by a tall brunette screaming at him. The girls' gazes as well as most of the customers' followed the two as they walked from the entrance to the bar where the dark haired man sat down and promptly ignored the angry girl.

Darien didn't respond to her outbursts and instead calmly ordered a cup of coffee from Andrew who was looking between his best friend and the girl with concern.

"Trouble in paradise," Lita snorted, resting her chin on her hand.

"As if he deserves any less," Raye muttered crossly, tearing her gaze away from the scene.

Serena, however, could not take her eyes away. She knew she shouldn't be watching him, watching _them._ It felt to her as if she were invading his privacy, even if the brunette was currently screaming at him in a public space. She gazed on with morbid curiosity, like one does when they witness a terrible car accident. She didn't _want_ to look but she found that she just couldn't tear her eyes away. What was she watching for exactly? Even she did not know. A darker, more selfish part of her mind _wanted_ to see his relationship go up in flames. She wanted to see him suffer like she did when he tossed her aside. She wanted him to see that only _she_ would ever make him truly happy. Immediately, a frown came across her lips and she shook her head slightly, ashamed of herself for even having that thought.

The girls tried to resume their conversation, but that proved impossible with the loud screaming that kept cutting into their idle talk.

"If he doesn't shut her up, I will," Mina huffed, annoyance etched all over her pretty face.

Serena's eyes flitted over briefly enough to see the frown on Darien's face before turning her attention back to her girls. For a split second, she saw herself in the place of the brunette, screaming and crying when Darien broke up with her. The thought made her still, sadness creeping up on her like an unsuspecting wave. Had she been this hysterical? Had she made such a spectacle of herself in front of him while he looked on with indifference?

The girls must have sensed that something was off with her because they immediately dropped the topic. Instead, Mina threw an arm around Serena and said loudly, "I for one am glad that Serena here has such an eye candy crushing on her. Our little princess, all grown up now."

Serena blushed and pushed the other blonde's arm off her shoulder, shaking her head at her joking remarks.

"Speak of the devil," Raye said, a smirk on her face as her gaze fell on the automatic doors of the arcade. Seiya stood by the entrance, sunlight reflecting off the sunglasses on his face. He stepped into the Crown and paused for a moment, searching for Serena. He spotted her seated at a booth towards the games with her friends. He made his way over, taking off his shades in the process to reveal his sparkling eyes. Serena couldn't help but blush again when she felt Mina nudge her, snickering quietly to the other girls.

"Hey girls, hey Serena," he greeted casually, setting his briefcase on the table.

The girls greeted him in reply and Mina scooted over so the man could take a seat next to his favorite blonde.

"Quite lively today isn't it?" He said in amusement, reaching to grab Serena's chocolate milkshake. She gave an indignant "hey!" which he ignored as he took a big sip from her straw, making her narrow her eyes at him and snatch her drink back. He chuckled at her disgruntled expression before glancing over at the bar. The brunette was no longer screaming but instead was crying unashamedly, holding her face in her hands as she bawled her eyes out. Darien sat with that same scowl on his face, but it seemed softer. He had put his coffee aside and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder, as if he were trying to comfort her. By now, the Crown's customers no longer paid any attention to the dysfunctional couple, but with Seiya's interest slightly piqued, the girls too took another glance.

"He's changed," Serena said softly, more to herself than her friends.

Darien had, for some reason, put aside the apathetic front and in its place sat concern. He was saying something to her, but they couldn't hear over the lively noise of the arcade. Whatever he said made the brunette stop crying and look up at him with wide, red rimmed eyes. Darien let out a soft sigh and he tucked a lock of hair gently behind her ear. The brunette went in for a hug and Serena almost burst with emotions when she saw him return it. She was torn. She couldn't help but to think back to when he broke up with her. Where was that tenderness? Where was the concern? The care for _her?_ They promised each other eternity, they promised each other their hearts. So why hadn't he bothered to pick her up off the goddamn floor when he left her?

However, she was also glad, relieved even when she saw that he cared. He did change and she saw it play out clearly in front of her. She didn't know who the girl was, but her heart went out to her because Serena understood what being in love with Darien meant. She understood that fleeting moment of perfection before it crashed down on her. The pain and the heartache was something she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy and she was genuinely happy that the brunette could have some reprieve and comfort from the man who let her down. She was happy knowing that he wasn't just treating her as some fling and that he had matured emotionally.

Seiya, sensing the turmoil in Serena, gently tapped her hand with his fingers, breaking her out of her tumultuous thoughts. She looked to him with her wide blue eyes and for a second he felt an insurmountable rush of anger. Anger not towards her, but to the man, no _coward,_ who still caused her so much pain. Who did he think he was? Bringing in his new girl to act all lovingly in front of Serena. He did enough damage as is, was it necessary to rub it in? Exhaling, he focused on the girl in front of him and he allowed for a smirk to grace his lips.

"What's with the long face Dumpling," he teased, flicking the girl's nose. Serena immediately reacted by pinching his cheek, an angry pout on her lips at his pet name for her.

"I told you they weren't dumplings!" She said loudly, causing the girls to laugh at her expense.

"How many times have I explained that I call you 'Dumpling' because you stuff yourself like one," he retorted as best as he could with his cheek still pinched between Serena's two fingers. At this, the girls all burst into loud laughter and Serena pinched harder, eyes narrowed into slits at the man seated next to her.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, I'm sorry," Seiya laughed, rubbing his slightly sore flesh after the blonde finally let go. Serena shot him a look of irritation, but there was no real malice behind it. She reminded him of a small white dog, all bark and no bite. It was adorable really. Well, till she decided to bite, but he knew that with Serena's personality, unless he did something truly unforgivable, she was harmless.

"You better be, or else you're going to have to treat me to another chocolate shake," she declared, giggling when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Serena, you can't have so many shakes in one day. Think of the calorie intake," Amy reproached gently, making Seiya laugh.

"Yea Dumpling, listen to Amy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Serena asked, eyes wide with disbelief. Seiya, recognizing his mistake immediately, shook his head rapidly and got up.

"Nope, did not say nor imply that. As a matter of fact, I'm going to go grab you another shake right now," he said hurriedly, stepping backwards from the table as if he were going to get pelted with an object at any second. Seeing the eager look in Serena's face, he sighed to himself and excused himself from the group to grab the drinks.

Darien could not believe his shitty lucky. Saori was a classmate of his whom he met the semester after his break up with Serena. It hadn't meant anything to him when he was with her. She was just a means for him to be distracted from the fact that he wasn't with the woman he loved anymore. He wasn't ever short on girls and as such, Saori wasn't anyone special - she was just convenient. After his talk with Serena half a month ago, he finally broke things off with Saori after his classes earlier today. He knew that she wouldn't take it very well, but what he didn't count on was her following him to the Crown screaming profanities at him every step of the way.

At first he tried to explain himself to her, that nothing good would come out of the relationship because he didn't truly love her and that he loved Serena. He tried to break it to her gently, however gently one could tell someone that they were leaving them. She didn't take it too lightly, especially when he mentioned Serena.

" _You're still in love with that ditzy blonde? There's a reason why you left her Darien! Just look at the way she carries herself! No grace, no sophistication, no maturity. Wouldn't you be embarrassed going out with such a child?!"_

Darien knew that Saori wouldn't be too happy when he confessed that he had feelings for the blonde, but he didn't expect her to drag Serena through the mud like that. He tried to tell himself that she said these things out of anger and hurt, but the more she yelled, the less he found himself caring. So when he walked away, he didn't expect her to follow him, especially not as far as the Crown. He walked in and immediately spotted a head of golden blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes and he groaned inwardly. Amazing. He would love for Serena to witness this mess as he was trying to prove that he wanted and loved her.

So when Andrew shot him a concerned look after sitting down at the bar, Darien could only tiredly order a black coffee in hopes of chasing away the headache that Saori caused. Truthfully, he should have just gone home and lock her out of his apartment. The girl may be dedicated, but she wouldn't wait an entire night for him to open his door...or would she? When the screaming finally died down into sobs, Darien put down his coffee and turned to the brunette, annoyed. He was about to tell her to leave him alone, that she wasn't important to him, when a sudden image flashed in his mind and in her place stood Serena, crying and begging him to not leave her.

Serena wouldn't have wanted this. She wouldn't have wanted him to toss Saori aside with no regards. If he did, what qualifications did he have to tell Serena that he had changed? That he _truly_ loved her like she claimed? His cobalt eyes softened and he sighed softly, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Saori. You deserve so much more than what I can give. I'm sorry I hurt you, but it was better sooner than later. I promise I'll always be there for you, just not the way you want me to," he apologized sincerely. Saori looked up at him, not expecting the man to comfort her. For a second, she was completely taken by shock to react. She bit her bottom lip and he was worried that she would begin to yell again, but a resigned look came over her face and she nodded instead. He gave a sigh of relief and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him for one last hug. Darien smiled and returned it, glad that although he had hurt her, she was willing to close this chapter of their lives amicably.

"Serena is a lucky girl Darien. Treat her well," Saori said softly, a sad smile on her face.

He couldn't help but to sneak a glance at Serena who was sitting with her friends, _and Seiya._ A slight blush came over his cheeks even though the green monster known as jealousy slowly grew. He thanked the brunette and watched her walk out of the Crown, tears dried and head held high.

"You sure attracted a lot of attention," Andrew commented, replacing Darien's half finished cup of coffee. Darien cringed at that statement and couldn't help but to wish for a hole to open up and swallow him.

"Mind telling me what that was all about? Thought you liked Saori," Andrew continued, wiping halfheartedly at the bar.

"I did. Well, I thought I did. But I still -"

"Love Serena? I know. I think _everyone_ but you two knew. Can't believe you two boneheads," the blond muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his best friend's surprised expression.

"It wasn't fair to Saori to keep stringing her along when I realized I couldn't stay away from Serena. So I told her today that things weren't going to work out and she yelled at me all the way here," Darien snorted, picking up the steaming coffee Andrew had set down not too long ago. If he knew then why did he ask? Asshole.

"Serena's been back for half a month now almost. I haven't seen you guys interact at all," Andrew observed, perplexed at Darien's declaration of love and his lack of action. He had _just_ broken up with Saori for Pete's sake! What was taking the man so long? He knew that if he had a chance to get back with Reika (gods forbid they break up), he would jump at it without hesitation.

Darien scowled and turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Serena pouting and _touching_ that man. Andrew's gaze followed Darien's and understanding came over him. Actually, ever since Serena returned half a month ago consistently, Darien hadn't been showing up as much. The times that he did come were times where he would _just_ miss Serena and her friends. Andrew knew that it wasn't just coincidence that the two never crossed paths, but he didn't realize that after Darien's...episode, he had come to terms with himself regarding his feelings for Serena. The last time they met at the Crown, Serena was with Seiya. Now, this time, she was still with Seiya. It was no wonder that Darien could misjudge the situation.

"They're not dating, if that's what you're worried about," Andrew reassured softly.

Darien shook his head and cupped the mug of coffee in front of him, staring intently at its contents.

"She told me last time we met that they weren't. But look at them Andrew! They look so happy together, it makes me sick. I know I treated her like shit the past couple months, of course I wouldn't expect her to run back into my arms, but I thought she would at least be open to talk to me or look at me - anything! I promised her I would prove to her that I love her, but the truth is that I don't deserve her Andrew. And if she's happy with him, then maybe it's for the best that I let her go," Darien said sadly, feeling a thick lump in his throat. His vision blurred with unshed tears and he gripped the mug so tightly that his knuckles were white. He didn't deserve Serena. Not after all that he did to her. Gods, he was so fucking selfish. He knew how much she loved him, but instead of talking things out with her, he left her and treated her like dirt. Now that he wants to get back with her, she seemed to have found someone new who treated her with the respect and love that she deserved. Who was he to try and take that all away from her?

"Darien Shields!" Andrew said sternly, slamming his hand on the bar. The sudden sound startled the sulking man into sitting up straight. Andrew was a very easy going man and his temper was as gentle as a summer breeze. Darien couldn't recall ever seeing Andrew upset except when he told him what happened between him and Serena. Now, Andrew had a frown on his lips and disappointment in his eyes.

"You couldn't possibly think that quitting and avoiding her will solve anything do you? Gods you are such an idiot! You'd think that spending a past lifetime together and dating for a year would make you more in tune with how she feels. You don't see it, but I do. Everyday she walks in here with her girls and her eyes are always searching for you. You don't see it, but I see the disappointment in her eyes when she realizes you're not here. For Pete's sake Darien, the girl loves you more than she loves food! Doesn't that say anything to you?" Andrew all but yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"But, I just - I don't know Andrew! I've never felt this way before. When I lost her, I thought that my world couldn't get any worse. I saw her in everything! The streets I walked, the clothes I wore, I couldn't even fucking go home without seeing her waiting for me on the couch. I thought it couldn't get any worse but _it did._ I see her with him and I feel like I'm going to throw up. It shouldn't be him comforting her. It shouldn't be him making her laugh like that. It shouldn't be him she's touching, but I fucked up Andrew! I fucked up and now I don't know what to do. I feel like I've already lost her," Darien finished brokenly, face crumpled in defeat. He sat hunched over, bangs covering his eyes as he took deep breaths to try and stop the negative emotions bubbling in his stomach.

"I know Serena. If she liked Seiya, they'd be dating by now. She told me everything about what she was up to in those eight months that she was gone. Above her girls and her family, she was most grateful for the support that Seiya gave her. That's eight months that she spent fixing herself _with_ him. You don't think that if she really liked him that they wouldn't be dating? The man can cook, is intelligent and put her back together but are they together? No!"

Darien didn't respond and Andrew almost punched him for being so difficult and so damn stupid. How could his best friend be so smart yet so clueless at the same time? The love of his life was literally waiting for him to prove his worth to her and instead he sat moping at the bar, drinking an unhealthy amount of coffee to suppress his sorrows.

"You promised her you would prove your love to her. Get your shit together Shields, or I will personally kick your ass for her," Andrew threatened, slamming the bar in frustration.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

The two men looked up to see Seiya standing ten feet away, looking at the two of them with a raised brow. Darien unconsciously sat up straighter, eyes hard at the sight of the raven haired man in front of him. The two assessed each other, tension so thick that one could cut through it with a knife. Finally, it was Seiya who looked away with disinterest.

"Hey Andrew. Two chocolate milkshakes and a basket of fries please," he ordered, not paying the man at the bar any more attention. Andrew forced a smile and got to work to prep the food, but not before he gave Darien a warning look to not do anything dumb. But, as all best friends do, Darien ignored his look and said, "She likes extra whipped cream."

Andrew paused what he was doing and glanced over at the two tense males.

Seiya snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "She's none of your concern."

Darien bristled at that and turned around on the stool so he was facing Seiya directly. Andrew stepped forward slightly, afraid that Darien was going to punch the other man, but he simply gave Seiya a once over before smiling.

"It doesn't matter to me if you like it or not, she was and always will be my concern."


	4. Chapter 4

"It doesn't matter to me if you like it or not, she was and always will be my concern."

A brief second passed before Seiya let out a short laugh. There was no humor behind it, just incredulity and anger. He stepped towards Darien slightly, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"You lost every right to care about her after that little stunt you pulled, Shields. You do not get to toss a girl aside and go back to her whenever you please," he hissed, anger rising in his bones. Who did this man think he was? Who did he think _Serena_ was? Did he think the blonde was a toy? Something to amuse him till he got bored? No, Serena was much more than that. Serena was much more than he could ever deserve. Her purity and overwhelming loving nature was not something that this coward could just use and abuse.

Darien stood up abruptly and took a menacing step towards Seiya, fists clenched tightly at his side.

"Darien," Andrew warned from behind the bar, worried that his best friend was going to do something stupid. As a matter of fact, he already _did_ do something stupid by opening his big mouth. All Andrew could hope for was for the situation to not escalate any further.

"You don't know anything about our relationship," Darien growled, anger coursing through him at the man for daring to even comment on his relationship with Serena.

Seiya sneered, not one bit intimidated by the angry male. "Then did you know how badly you broke her? How she lost ten pounds in two weeks because she couldn't eat? Where were you when she cried herself to sleep every night? Where were you when she was buried under schoolwork because she was so depressed she couldn't focus on her grades? Where was your _care_ then? Face the fucking truth Shields. She doesn't need you."

"Darien don't do anything -," before Andrew could finish his sentence, Darien had planted his fist in Seiya's face, making him stumble backwards.

"-stupid," Andrew finished lamely. His eyes went to the girls at the booth and he groaned lowly when he saw that Serena had witnessed everything just now.

"Is that all you have Shields?" Seiya taunted, shedding his school blazer after regaining his footing. He didn't want to cause a scene, especially not in front of Serena, but all he was seeing was red. A small voice in the back of his mind told him to stop, but he ignored it, anger overruling logic and reasoning. For the past nine months he had been itching to plummet Darien. Now that the man initiated the fight, how could he back down?

Darien smirked and cracked his knuckles, eyes darkened with rage, "Far from it. Did you think taunting me and putting up a fight with me would impress Serena? Just admit it, if she wanted to be with you, you wouldn't be in this position right now."

"Darien, stop antagonizing him!" Andrew said, hurriedly rushing to stand in between the two males.

"Get out of the way Andrew. If this coward thinks that he can still stake a claim on Serena after all that bullshit he put her through, I'm going to teach him a lesson," Seiya said lowly, eyes never leaving Darien's stormy ones.

The two glared at each other, waiting for each other to strike first. The heated atmosphere was broken when footsteps came rushing towards the men.

"Seiya, are you alright?" Serena asked worriedly, rushing to his side. She ignored both Darien and Andrew, focusing her attention solely on Seiya. She grabbed his arm and yanked him down so he was at eye level with her and she reached out with her other hand to gingerly touch his face where a nasty bruise was already forming. Her touch and the concern in her eyes brought Seiya back and all the tension left his body as he allowed her to fret over him.

"I'm fine Dumpling. Just a small sting," he said softly, smiling at the attentive blonde. He looked over her shoulder to see Darien seething and he smirked, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"It's not okay," she said, brows furrowed. Seiya raised a brow at the tone of her voice. Was she angry at him?

"Andrew, can we get an ice pack please," she asked politely, looking over to the blond man. His eyes flickered between her and Darien before he nodded and set off to the backroom to grab an ice pack.

"Dumpling, I'm fine. You worry too much," Seiya said, loudly enough for Darien to hear. He knew it was petty of him, but he couldn't help but gloat. Who was the one who Serena worried over? Who was the one Serena rushed to help? His eyes met Darien's once more to see a different emotion, not anger, on his visage. Darien looked like a kicked puppy right now, hurt and wounded. Seiya felt a rush of pleasure running through him as he basked in his victory over the other man. Call him immature, but there was no better feeling than to make that bastard understand that Serena didn't need him anymore.

The blonde in question let go of his face and allowed for him to straighten up. She sighed and said, "Go grab a seat with the other girls. Andrew will give you the ice pack."

Seiya narrowed his eyes at her wording, but then immediately grasped her arm, a frown on his face.

"Serena it's not worth it."

She looked at him hotly, azure eyes burning. "Go, Seiya. It'll only be a couple minutes."

He stared at her intently for a couple of seconds, searching for any hesitation or unwillingness, but saw none so he let go of her arm.

"Fine, but if he tries anything, I'm going to punch him," he said lowly, the threat not unheard by Darien. He shot the man a glare and walked towards the girls who looked on with tension. If looks could kill, Darien would be dead ten times over from the glares that Raye and Lita were sending his way. The only reason why they sat in place was because if Seiya returned by himself, that meant that Serena wanted to deal with Darien by herself. As much as they didn't want to, they decided it was best to respect Serena's wishes.

The blonde turned around slowly, a frown set on her face. Her eyes flashed with displeasure and that to Darien hurt more than when she was worrying over Seiya. They stood in front of each other in silence. Darien didn't know what to expect, she could have easily ignored him, yet she chose to stay behind and talk to him. What was her plan? Was she going to yell at him and tell him to fuck off? Honestly, that seemed like it was the most probable outcome.

"Let's talk somewhere private," Serena said, then noticing the look that Darien gave her, she blushed lightly and said sternly, " _just_ talking. We don't need to cause a bigger scene than you already did. Don't try anything or I'll kick your ass myself."

Darien put up his hands in surrender, the corners of his lips lifting up just a bit into a small smile at her attitude. She huffed and walked in the direction of the restrooms where the break room of the Crown was located. Andrew had just walked out and he almost dropped the ice pack in his hands out of surprise.

"Hey, Seiya's with the girls right now. Can you get that to him?" Serena asked, a smile on her face. Seeing that she was fine and that Darien didn't coerce her into anything, Andrew relaxed and nodded. He narrowed his eyes at Darien and the look on his face said it all: _don't cause more trouble._

Serena walked in first and Darien followed behind, keeping a reasonable distance from Serena to show that he didn't have any shady intentions. But, when he closed the door behind him, the reality of the situation set in. He was in a room _alone_ with Serena. He really had no ulterior motives but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to sweep her up and kiss her senseless. He couldn't help but notice her, _really_ notice her after nine months. She was absolutely _glowing_.

"You look good," he blurted out without thinking, then immediately regretted it. Instead of accepting his compliment, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He shouldn't have said that. Of course she wouldn't just blush prettily and accept his compliment. After what he did to her both at the Crown and earlier, she had no reason to trust him.

"You had quite a day today. Why did you do it?" She asked, a hard edge to her voice.

"Huh?"

Serena scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, annoyance written all over her face.

"Don't play dumb. Why did you punch Seiya?"

Darien scowled at the sound of the other man's name coming out of her mouth. Regardless of how he felt about Seiya, he knew that Serena cared for the other person, much to his displeasure and jealousy. What was he supposed to tell her? That he couldn't handle the truth of what Seiya had said? That he punched him out of pent up regret and anger?

He must've taken too long to answer because he heard Serena give a heavy sigh.

"Fine, don't tell me then. Stay away from me and my friends Darien. You've done enough harm as it is," she said, anger behind her words. She began to walk towards the door, but he quickly stepped in front of her, not allowing her to leave. He just got to see her in half a month and he wasn't going to let her walk away from him so easily.

"Move out of my way," she demanded, trying to maneuver around him to no avail.

"Serena please-"

"No, Darien. You told me last time that you were going to prove that you loved me but what have you done? You walked in today with some girl on your tail and then you two gaze into each other's eyes like you're starring in some romance drama-"

Darien raised a brow at that. She couldn't have been jealous, could she?

"- and then I turn around to see you punching one of my closest friends, as if you didn't cause enough trouble with your girlfriend. Why did you even promise me that you love me if you have a girlfriend? Is it fun to play with my emotions? I haven't seen you in half a month and when I do you bring your girlfriend around and punch my friend in the face for fun?"

Darien knew it was a bad idea, but he reached out to grab her by the arms and shook her enough to make her stop ranting and focus her attention back on him. She squirmed, trying to get out of his hold, but she knew that until she calmed down, he wouldn't let her go. In the end she could only take a deep breath and stand still, eyes on the floor.

"You can let me go now," she muttered. Darien watched her for a brief moment before letting go of her, pretending as if he didn't see the way she increased the space between them.

"Saori's not my girlfriend," he finally said after an awkward silence hung in the room.

"Who cares if she's your girlfriend or not," Serena huffed.

" _I_ care Serena. She's not my girlfriend. I meant it when I said I was going to try and prove to you that I love you, but I'm just... I don't know anymore. I see you with Seiya and the girls and I wonder if I even have any right to try and win you back. I don't deserve you Serena. You just seem...happier," he said softly, voice trailing off into a whisper at the end. Darien couldn't help but wince at his own tone. He never felt so vulnerable in front of her before, not even when he was explaining to her his reasoning for his actions half a month ago. His eyes left her figure and fell to the floor instead. He inwardly cursed himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Why would she care? Why _should_ she care? If anything, it was pathetic. He broke up with her in the cruelest way possible, left no words of comfort like he did with Saori, yet he was the one who was afraid? He told her he would do everything in his power to win her back, yet he was moping and holding back because he was insecure?

"Is that...is that how you really feel?" She asked after a while, surprise coloring her words.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He was so damn stupid.

"Darien," Serena finally said, her tone soft.

When he refused to look her in the eyes. The doubt and fear gripped his heart once again. Was this it? Was she going to reject him and tell him to leave her for good? She had already done that earlier, but if she repeated that sentiment, then he would really lose it. Or would she look at him with pity at his vulnerability? Perhaps both. He didn't want to see it. Whether it be rage or pity, he wasn't ready.

"Darien look at me," Serena said again patiently.

Hesitantly, he shifted his gaze to the blonde. There was something in her eyes that made him almost forget to breathe. Her gaze was tender and if he were not delusional, he would almost think it was, dare he say, loving. He inwardly scoffed at himself. Love? What had he done to be worthy of her love?

"Don't ever think you're not worthy. You're right, I am happier than I was nine months ago. You hurt me really badly, ripped my heart out of my chest. I was miserable for so long and thanks to the girls and Seiya, I finally felt whole again. But, that doesn't mean I wasn't happy with you. Even after all these months, I still -," she suddenly cut herself off and cleared her throat, a light blush on her face.

"My point is that we all make mistakes Darien."

Suddenly he was overwhelmed by shame. It bubbled up in his chest and stole the breath from his lungs. He had done much more than commit a couple of mistakes. Mistakes could always be forgiven but was what he had done really just mere mistakes? Not only did he break her emotionally, but he nearly fucking violated her! Seiya was right, he didn't deserve her. Not after everything he had put her through. He should've just let her walk out the door earlier because _he didn't deserve her._

"I did a lot more than just commit a couple mistakes Serena. Nothing I did to you was right. Hell, you should be mad at me! Why are you comforting me?" He asked, voice thick with emotion.

Serena seemed taken back by his response and her blue eyes studied him closely.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

As if she had come to a conclusion, she exhaled and shook her head slightly, a frown on her lips.

"Darien, you're not afraid," she paused and then held his gaze, making him flinch. He wished that she wasn't looking at him in the moment so she wouldn't have to see how vulnerable and fucking pathetic he was.

"You need to let go of your guilt and your insecurity. You still haven't let go of what happened have you? What you did probably haunts you still and I won't try and pretend like I know what you're going through but, you can't love me till you forgive yourself for what you did. You're not seeking my forgiveness Darien. You're seeking to rid yourself of the guilt and regret because of what you did."

For the umpteenth time that day, he was rendered speechless. Was that really it? Was his hesitation this past month simply because he was so guilt ridden that it held him back? He didn't break up with Saori till today because he was scared of hurting her. Like how he hurt Serena. Every night he laid in bed and he couldn't sleep because he missed Serena, but there was more to it. It was the guilt and the regret of leaving her. The way she cried out for him and he ignored her. The cruel way he treated her. The pain he caused her. Deep down he knew that no matter what, Serena would be ready to forgive. But he couldn't let go of the guilt and that weighed down on him.

Fuck.

Why had he ever thought she was childish?

Serena gave him a knowing looked and sighed, moving towards the door.

"I should get going before Seiya barges in here to punch you," she chuckled. Darien numbly moved aside and watched with a pained heart as she opened the door and crossed through.

"Oh, and Darien?"

His snapped out of his stupor to the blonde who was standing at the door, the light from the window framing her and making her look as if she were an angel. Then she flashed her bright smile at him and he knew, he just _knew_ , everything would be fine.

"I'll be waiting for you when you're ready."

* * *

 **hey guys! how's quarantine? i hope yall are safe and sound! social distancing is important and so is hygiene (pls wash ur hands ty). not rly happy with the way this chapter went but meh. i think Darien has a lot of self reflecting to do and not just blindly chase after our fav blonde superhero. is it moving too fast? looking forward to your responses :)**


End file.
